Naruto no advertisement 2
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: ya....welcome n enjoy.............kl ada yg punya ide harap berbagi XD
1. Opening

Opening before the stage open!!

Keiru: ORA ORA ORA!!!! KONICHIWA EPERIBODI!!!!

Ruka: konichiwa-eperibodi JYANAI DAROU//ngeplak Keiru//

Keiru: Itte….HolA ruka-chan

Ruka: mendokuse….cepet buka fanficnya ndang biar bisa dibaca….

Keiru: apun bos! Iya bos!!

Ok forget that, ok babe?

Nah, ini dia! Versi keduan NARUTO NO ADVERTISEMENT, dengan iklan asli milik orang2 yang naruh ditipi, mulai dari sosro mpe yang laennya, yah…kalau semisal hasilnya ndak seperti yang diinginkan…map sebesar2nya ya guys? Maklum, aku juga rebut tugas, n naruto no adv yang ke 2 ini gak aku taruh H2P karena ini lebih menuju ke karangan pribadi ketimbang hasil pemikiran kami2 semua…

Makanya!! Gitu de… hohoho silahkan dinikmati ya

Oh…dan…

IRRAISHIMASEN


	2. chunky bar

Kono bars – Chunky bars(silver quin's)

By yogies

Desclaimer: milik kakashi kishimoto dan pemilik silverquin

Casting: naru, sasu, kiba, gaara

Seberapa asiknya sih kono bars? Mo kau bagi sama sapa??

Naru: dua buat kiba, dia kan sohib gue

Kiba: **jalan sambil nyapa naru**

Naru: 3 buat gaara, dia kan…baik sama gue!

Gaara: **ngasih ramen ke naru**

Naru: buat sasu…banyak deh! Dia kan ganteng dan pinter!!!

Sasu: **cium tangan naru sambil ngasih bunga**

Naru: **ngeliat sisa konobars di bayangan tinggal dua…** umm…kiba gak jadi deh, dia sering nyebelin!

Kiba: ** teriak ke naru dari jauh ** UAPAAA??!!!!

Naru: Gaara? Sering cuek ke gue!

Gaara: ** menatap naru sambil swt**

Naru: Sasuke??? ….ah, gak ganteng n pinter banget!

Sasu: **hatinya hancur berantakan **_he hate me he hate me!!!!_

Masih mau bagi2???


	3. Attack

ANBU easy - Attack Easy

by: yogies

desclaimer: milik masing2 pemilik

staring: Rock Lee dan Kiba

Lee: **rock lee sedang ngasah kunai **Easy!

Kiba: ** tiba-tiba muncul sambil bawa2 katana ** itu E-A-S-Y

Lee: **masih ngasah kunai **easy!

Kiba: kekuatan 10 anbu!

Lee: easy ngehajarnya!

Kiba: easy mbunuhnya!

Lee: EASY!!!

Kiba: cepet ke ANBU EASY!

neji: ** muncul tiba2** kalau butuh bantuan membunuh pcr yang nyebelin macam dia **tunjuk sasuke** hubungi kami, ANBU EASY!

sasu: anjis! emang gw apaan?!

AN: thanks buat orang2 dibawah ini atas reviewnya...:P

Kaizo Eroji: wohooo...tengkyuuu tengkyuuu saya akan berjuang:D

Rizz93: Yaoi???? ndak juga, bisa semua kalangan, ada yaoinya juga sih...:P tapi ada juga pasangan normal! Hehehehehe

itachi4ever: walah...kohai kecil yang imut nan lucu kuuuu kemana aja non??? kangen atuwh. Iyah. Setelah bersusah payah mencari iklan gokil...doain lanjut yaa! Eh kl ada iklan2 yang lain gitu

Cantik-chan: ho-oh...awalnya banyak yang request neji tenten. Udah wa bikin sih...tapi kl untuk iklan msh binun mo dimasukin ke iklan apa...bantuin dung cc!!

Skmaniac-luvsHao-sama: byuh...wokeh deh bosh:D beneran suka yang konyol2 ya??? oke deh kl gitu, n dak papa, tar ae kl ud ada ide, pasti wa masukin... btw oke, tar wa review fanfic mu:D

pink violin: huwaaa...makacih cc:) **kedep2 ala RO **diinget lg atuh, sekalian mbantu daku bikin ni fanfic, hehehehe


	4. mentoz

Akatoz-Mentoz

singer: Kiba

uke bete **naru nyobek tiket **seme telat **sasu laringejar ** enggak dikasih lewat!

gaara: **keluar dari limo**

sasu: **pura2 mberesin baju ANBU nya**

ANBU keren mo lewat! **sasu ngikut gaara bak temennya**

sasu: **masuk dengan pdnya** **langsung ke tempat naru sambil ngasih akatoz**

ini dunia akatoz!

AN: gomen...yang i luv nyu nye nya aku binun...ngelanjutinnya gimana...aih2 pusing...tulung dibantu dung kalimat2nya macam gimana...


	5. sariwangi

**Ochawangi – sari wangi**

By yogis a.k.a kiyohara

Declaimer: seperti biasa

Erm…disini ada 3 bagian/scene yang berbeda…yang pertama tentu aja…

**Scene 1**

Neji- Tenten

Tenten:** jalan di supermarket ** **sambil megang hp yang td berdering ** eh, dr neji cayang…_nanti aku tunggu di tempat favorit kita_ hyaaa senangnya

Neji: dudududu **ngesiapin diri dengan warming up di tempat latihan sector 8**

Ten2: sigh….lama amat… **berdiri di depan took senjata**

**Melamnya….**

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dengan muka gak enak…

Ten2: dari pada gak enak, mending omongin aja…**ten2 kedapur dan membuat tej dari ochawangi, asli tea country** Pa, minum dulu yaa…

Neji: **nyeruput the**

Ten2: pa, tadi aku tunggu di depan took senjata favorit kita lo pa…

Neji: lho…aku kira ketemu di training ground 8….

Wkwkwkwkwk….mari ngeteh, mari bicara

**Scene 2**

Sasori deidara

Sasori: **tangan sasori meraih hp nya **eh? Deidara?? _Sasori-danna (_an: danna itu kl gak salah sebutan untuk pelindung geisha kelas atas)_, aku tunggu di tempat favorit kita ya!_ **Sasori senyum**

Deidara: huweee…sugeee ** nunggu di dalam took yang jual bom atom**

Sasori: **nunggu di depan took boneka ** cih….

**Malamnya…**

Sasori dan deidara saling diam, deidara beranjak ke dapur dan membuat secangkir ocha.

Deidara: **ngasih ocha ke sasori **ngeteh dulu yuukk…

Sasori:….**nyeruput the**

Deidara : saori-danna aku tadi nunggu di took c4 bomber lo…

Sasori: bilang kek, gw kira di depan took bonekanya kankurou!

Huehehehehe, makin aneh ae…yow is, mari ngeteh, mari bicara

**Scene 3**

Sasunaru-kakairu

Pada suatu pagi, naruto dan iruka-sensei sedang belanja di pasar modern konohagakure no satou…

Naruto: **ndenger hp nya berdering trus diangkat, ternyata sms dr seme tercintanya ** ohh…sasu-kun, _naru, ntar aku tunggu di temat favorit kamu_

Iruka : **juga mendapat sms yang sama dr kakashi seme tercintanya **_iruka chan tar kita ketemuan di tempat favorit kamu yaaa_

Naru dan Iruka saling bertatapan…Ichiraku ramen-dattebayou (an: yep…jelas2 gak nyambung sm kedua semenya) sementara itu, kakashi dan sasuke sedang menebar bunga di kasur masing2.

**Malamnya…**

**Rumah uchiha-uzumaki**

Naruto: **pouted**

Sasuke: **sigh**

Naruto: **kedapur bikin ocha**

**Rumah hatake umino di jam yang sama**

Iruka: **pouted**

Kakashi: **sulking**

Iruka: **kedapur bikin ocha**

**Ini terjadi diwaktu yang sama tapi tempat berbeda…**

Naru iruka: sayang, tadi aku tunggu kamu di ichiraku loh…ktnya tempat favorit ku…

Sasuke kakashi: lah..kirain di kamar…kan kamu suka tuh kl kita 'main'

Naruto iruka: PERVERT!!!!!

Hahahaha….mari ngeteh, mari bicara, MARI NGEHAJAR!

AN: wew…makin kebawah makin kaco critanya wkwkwkwkw, yah enjoy aja deh… see ya next week friends


	6. sariwangi shikatema ver

Sariwangi 2

ochawangi 2

by kiyohara

desclaimer: sm kyk sebelumnya

starring, TEMARI! N SHIKAMARU! yay! Non yaoi!

Temari: **habis pulang dr misi sudah dihadepin sm yang namanya dapur berantakan **buset dah, apaan nih? Liat kanan kiri semuanya pada ancur, shikamaru ngapain aje sih di rumah? Dasah suami tak becus...**siap2 kipas sambil jalan ke arah shikamaru yang lagi tidur siang** WOOOII! SUAMI GAK GUNAAAA!

Shikamaru: **tak bergeming**

Tema: **ngipas shikamaru mpe terbang balik ke suna **(an: critanya si shikamaru n temari tinggal dikonoha) Kok bisa sih dapurnya jadi kayak MUKANYA si PEYOT orochimaru!

(Oro: woi! Gw gak peyot gubluk!)

Shika: hah? **Oro** peyok? **Chi**chi menghilang? Kiri**ma**ru berlari? I**ru**ka hamil? **Dengan suara ngantuk**

(iruka: sejak kapan gw bisa hamil? lirik author AU: hehehehe)

Tema: bah! Suami gak gunaaaaaa! **ke dapur sambil ngambek. Bikin ocha bwat mereka berdua**_cih, untung gw baek, kgak, dia ud wa bunuh dari tadi...dasar suami edannn!_nih minum the dulu sono!

Shika: **masih ngantuk2**

tema: ...pah...

shika: ya?

Tema: habis minum benerin dapurnya ya...

shika: oh...iya...nyaris lupa aku...

tema: nyaris lupa apa sengaja lupa?

shika : hehehehe

ochawangi, mari ngeteh, mari bicara

an: duh...tul kan...dyingherinnocent wa juga ngerasa kl makin lama makin garing...mungkin gara2 nasib gw yang gak berubah2 yah...makin lama makin ancur...sedih bah gw...gak bagus2, udah phi yang jd mp wajib dapet jelek pula...moga aja gak kena DO

doain gw gak DO, jd gw bisa nerusin seluruh fanfic yang terhenti sekian lamanya... ** sujud menyembah**


	7. oreo

Oreo – Koreo

**Oreo – Koreo **

By kiyohara

Actors:

Fugaku as papa

…guess who? Itachi as son :P

N the narrator is me XD

Enjoy

Me: oke…n action!!

Itachi yang asik ndekem di kamar menghela napas tepat ketika ia merasakan chakra yang ia kenal, punya Fugaku. Fugaku berjalan dengan santainya sambil siul2 kegirangan karma abis dapet jatah dari Mikoto (yang membuat Mikoto dapet anak Sasuke). Itachi menyergap ayahnya tiba-tiba.

Fugaku: ?! **shock nih critanya**

Itachi: shhh!! Sini pa! ** berbisik**

Fuga: apaan sih?

Ita: pa, pa, aku mau ajarin papa sesuatu….tapi rahasia ya pa?

Fuga: iya2 apaan?!

Itachi: tau gak pa? cara makan KOREO yang enak?

Fuga: hah? Emang gimana caranya? **Sambil garuk2 kepala berlagak begoo**

Itachi: gini pa, siapin susu, ambil koreo, diputer…**muter koreo**

Fuga: **ngikutin itachi**

Irachi: dijilat **njilat koreo**

Fuga: **njilat koreo**

Itachi: trus di celupin!

Fuga: hnm…

Itacchi: enakkan pa?

Fuga: hu-uh…tp kok rasanya rada aneh?

Itachi: so pasti! Lha wong aku masukin racun di susu-nya papa! Kan rahasia! Kl papa ku beritau, kan gak rahasia lagi!

Fuga: xX **dead**

Nah loh…sekali nyoba koreo, pasti gak mau berbagi rahasia! :D

CUT!!

AN: wa gak tau kapan mau ngelanjutin nih cerita….

Sumpah aku bingun. Jarang nulis, sibuk kuliah…alamak…apa mending gw skalian ae berhenti nulis fanfic ya?

Pls review, kl setuju daku berhenti, apa ada yang mau melanjutkan naruto no advertisement? (jd naruto no advertisement 3) who want take over dis damn clueless advertisement fanfiction?? No one? Den It can die peacefully :P

PS: harap dibales :P aku serius mau berhenti nulis.


End file.
